


Bluebird

by gloryasme



Series: Poly Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-man) [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not sorry, Implied/Referenced Violence, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Sally Avril-Centric, bluebird is a canon character in the comics, now! everyone knows peter is spider man, this will be an on going theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: She must’ve gotten too cocky with her work. Because suddenly, pain exploded and her world went black.
Relationships: Liz Allan/Peter Parker, Liz Allan/Sally Avril, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Sally Avril/Flash Thompson, Sally Avril/Peter Parker
Series: Poly Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-man) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Bluebird

Peter barely hid the panic in his eyes as he forced a smile onto his face. “Hi, Sally.”

“Peter,” His girlfriend addresses slowly. Flash’s eyes flicked between them with an equal amount of panic. “What the ever-loving _fuck_?”

__

He raises his arms awkwardly, inadvertently showing off more of his suit. “…surprise…?”

“ _You’re_ Spider-man?!” Sally outright screamed, causing Flash to lurch forward and clamps a hand over her mouth.

“…yes.” Peter practically squeaked.

Sally batted Flash’s hand off her mouth and glared at him. “You knew?”

“I- yeah.”

“And you _didn’t_ tell us?”

“…”

“Sal, Sally, love.” Peter rambles grabbing her hands and turning her wrath back to him. “The less people who know about it the better. Just think about it, okay? What if one of you accidentally outs me? That could put the entire school in jeopardy. Our families in jeopardy.”

Sally gapes at him. “Peter! I get that -sort of- but this is a huge thing! I mean, between Liz being the Vulture and you being Spider-man! What- you’re just gonna leave the rest of us behind?!”

“What- no- nonono-!”

“Who else knew?!”

“S-sorry…?”

“Who else knew, _Peter_?” she spat his name out.

Peter stuttered. “Ned, Michelle, Liz, obviously, and Flash… in that order.”

“Actually,” Flash adds. “I think Ned might’ve spilt it to Betty at some point. And maybe Cindy.”

“Goddamn it, Ned.” Peter cursed under his breath before returning to the present. “Look, Sally, I’m sure the others will answer your questions, but I have patrol-”

“No, you don’t, Peter Parker, you’re going to answer my questions yourself!” Sally hissed, before calming herself. “After. Go save some people.”

Peter bit his lip and nodded, leaving through the window.

Sally sunk against the wall and Flash kneeled down beside her, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

It was a couple of days later that Bluebird appeared on the streets with only a hand-made costume that could rival Spider-man’s original and some respectable hand to hand combat skills.

The woman managed to avoid any encounters with Spider-man or Vulture for the first few weeks, but she’d certainly made a name for herself.

With the rise of vigilante’s in New York, Spider-man handled Queens, Vulture handled Brooklyn, so Bluebird would need to find somewhere easy to access outside of Queens if she wanted to avoid them for that long anyway.

Maybe vigilante work wasn’t the best reaction to the news she’d gotten…

She must’ve gotten too cocky with her work. Because suddenly, pain exploded and her world went black.

* * *

Peter startled to his feet when he heard his name. He looked up at the worried faces of his lovers.

“What the hell happened?” Flash asked. Peter looked at him, then back down to the floor. Liz raked her fingers over his knuckles, bandages barely concealing the blood seeping through his split skin.

“We have something to tell you.” Liz starts, looking between Charles, Abe, Betty and Cindy. Michelle got the hint, and soon Flash and Ned realised it. “Peter is Spider-man.”

The loud reaction made him flinch. Michelle shushed them sharply and Liz continued. “Sally found out and I guess she tried to copy us.”

“Fuck.” Charles cursed eyes wide. “Oh, my god!”

“She got hurt.” Liz nods. Peter buried his face in his hands and Ned sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his hip.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault.” He cooed.

“But it was!” Peter yelled, standing abruptly. His eyes were red and puffy. “It was my fault! I- she could be dead because of me!”

“Parker.” Michelle snapped, commanding the attention of everyone idling in the hallway. “It was Sally’s decision to put on the mask, not yours. You weren’t there to save her, yeah, but you can’t save everyone. Don’t blame yourself.”

“…am I interrupting?” Ned and Liz stood at the presence of Tony Stark, everyone looked to him. Except for Peter, who kept his head turned away and down to hide his tears. Tony sighed through his nose, suddenly feeling put on the spot with eight worried teenagers staring at him. “Ms Avril is recovering.” He starts. “Our doctors are good at what they do.”

“See, Pete?” Liz says as the teenagers visibly relax. “Sally’s gonna be fine.”

“Can we see her?” Betty asks Tony.

“If you want.” He shrugged. “She’s resting though, try not to disturb her.”

“Yes sir.” And the others rushed off to Sally’s room. Again, Peter remained. Liz had patted his back comfortingly before going to see her girlfriend.

“Pete, you can’t beat yourself up for this, she chose this,” Tony says.

“I know,” Peter sniffled. “I know, but I put on the mask knowing I could save people. And I know Liz has the tech and training to fight and-” his sob hurts to hear, but Tony was never the best at comforting people. “We had a fight, a couple of weeks ago and she was avoiding me after.”

Now it made sense. “You’d thought you’d lose her without ever apologising.”

“I thought I’d lose her.”

“Here’s the thing in the hero biz, kid.” He places a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You’re going to lose people. You’re not going to save everyone. But last night, you were aided by a miracle that saved Sally’s life, go and be happy with your family okay?”

Peter nodded solemnly, and quietly slunk into the medical room. Tony never did see Peter’s face that night.


End file.
